


Like Peanut Butter

by sailorlotus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Like Really Really Squint, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ok no you can't really see it but that's how I imagined it while I was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen really loves Dorian's voice. (Especially when he's drunk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but it's National Peanut Butter Lover's Day today, so I fixed it up and here it is.

The sound of the front door opening and closing and of clumping footsteps interspersed with the occasional thud and “ow” alerts Dorian to Cullen's presence. He smiles amusedly as he watches Cullen stumble into the room and over to the bed.

Cullen sinks down onto the mattress and kicks his shoes off before laying back and stretching out over Dorian's legs, back arching, like a giant cat. Grinning up at the other man, he curls up and settles his head on Dorian's lap.

“I see your night out went well,” Dorian chuckles at his boyfriend and sets aside the book he was reading. “Did you try to out-drink Leliana again?” he asks, brushing his fingers through Cullen's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

A quiet giggle slips past Cullen's lips and he tries to cover it up by nuzzling his face in Dorian's stomach.

“Didn't learn your lesson the last time then, I see.”

“Your voice...” Cullen murmurs and looks up at Dorian again. “I love your voice. It's smooth, like creamy peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter?” Dorian raises an eyebrow and tries not to laugh more for how ridiculous Cullen sounds.

Cullen hums affirmatively, a lazy smile on his lips. “Peanut butter. I like peanut butter. And I like you.”

“I do hope you more than like me,” Dorian jokes, returning the smile.

“I do! I love you!” Cullen blurts out as if he's only just realized this, his eyes going wide. He then whispers, “Like peanut butter,” and reaches a hand up, clumsily patting Dorian on the cheek.

Dorian catches the hand on his face and presses a quick kiss to the palm. “Yes, like peanut butter.”


End file.
